


Woods

by kiwilicious



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Camping, Fluff, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: After the start of the Mage Uprising, Hawke and Fenris are fleeing Kirkwall. To avoid being found by the Divine, they've been travelling to Ferelden by day and hiding in the woods by night. It's been rough living, but at least they have the comfort of each other.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 19





	Woods

"Have I ever told you I hate camping?" Hawke grumbled before dropping his armload of firewood. 

"At least once for each night we've had to camp in the woods," Fenris replied before crouching to arrange the firewood. "So about eight times." 

"Miraculously, it's still true." Hawke shook his head. "Still, there's nobody I'd rather be hiding in the woods with."

Fenris smirked. "You'd have died in six hours without me."

"Well, excuse me for not being able to rip the beating heart out of a bear!" 

"Try turning into an abomination. I'm sure the bear would be frightened." Fenris stood up and stood back as Hawke reached his hand out. With a small wave, the wood ignited, and a campfire began to burn. 

"Rude." Hawke glanced up at the tree above them. "That branch should work."

"Right." Fenris unrolled the bear pelt tied to his bag and hung it across the sturdy branch. Hawke took a few daggers and nailed down the edges of the pelt to make a tent. 

Once they finished setting up the tent, they rolled out a smaller hide and spread it out beside the fire, then sat down on it. Hawke gently placed his hand on the small of Fenris's back, and without thinking, Fenris flinched away. 

"Sorry. Should have asked." Hawke pulled his hand away. 

"No need to be sorry," Fenris replied. "They're aching really bad today."

"Do you want me to try to soothe them a little bit? I can't make the pain go away, but I can maybe take the edge off."

"You may try." Fenris took off his breastplate and shirt off and laid down on his stomach. Hawke took a deep breathe and hovered his hands inches above Fenris's back, and tried to recall the healing spells Anders taught him. He closed his eyes, and his hands began to glow a soft blue. His hands moved slowly across the back. 

"How does that feel?" Hawke asked. 

"A little better." Fenris sighed contentedly. "You know, you're the only person I would ever let do this to me." 

"Aww, you liiiiiiike meeeee," Hawke grinned, his eyes still shut. 

"You're an actual child. Do you know that?" Fenris chuckled. 

"Oh, I'm aware. You still like me, though." The glowing faded, and Hawke opened his eyes and dropped his hands. 

"I do. There's no one else I'd start a mage uprising with." Fenris rolled onto his back and looked up at Hawke. "I never thought I'd be so comfortable with somebody. It's . . . strange." 

Hawke tilted his head and smiled softly. He reached his hand out and hovered it just above Fenris's cheek, waiting for silent permission. Fenris granted it and rested his cheek in Hawke's palm. Hawke laid down next to Fenris looked up at the midnight sky. There was a small gap in the trees, where stars could be seen. 

"Do you know any constellations?" Hawke asked. 

"I know a few Tevinter ones, but you can't see them from here." Fenris pointed up. "There's one small part of Aegis, but I don't know the story of that one." 

"Tell me a story of one. I don't care which one." 

"Well, do you want a sad one or a happy one?" 

"Surprise me. " Hawke gently nudged the back of his hand against Fenris's hand. 

"Well," Fenris replied, and laced his fingers through Hawke's, "there's the story of Carius, the general who marched his army for eighteen days without stopping. When they arrived at the site of battle, they triumphantly declared that they were protected by the gods and that victory would carry them." 

"And? Did it?"

"They were slaughtered in six hours. Every one of them." 

"Wow. That's sad." Hawke chuckled. "Who decided that was a good story for a constellation?" 

"Probably the victors. Who knows?" Fenris shook his head, then turned to look at Hawke. He studied Hawke's face in profile. The shape of his nose, the hue of his amber eyes, that small freckle by his ear. 

"Thank you for telling me that story. It was . . . inspiring? I guess?" Hawke said with a chuckle. 

"You tell me one now." Fenris looked back up from the sky. "I don't know any Ferelden ones. 

"How about Allura?" Hawke asked. He then waved his hand in front of them and projected small dots of light that illustrated the stars in that particular constellation. 

"Fine." Fenris shook his head. "Show-off."

"Once upon a time, Allura was a young maiden who lived in a small village. She lived with a terrible family, who belittled her and neglected her. One night, she decided to run away. She ran, and ran, and ran. 

"Eventually she collapsed in a forest. When she woke, she had no idea where she was. Allura couldn't see anything, except the moon in the sky. With nothing else to guide her, she followed the moon. 

"She walked for hours and hours, waiting for the daylight to come, but it never got lighter, and the sun never came. Still, she followed the moon. 

"She walked, and walked, and walked. Eventually she began to pray to the moon, asking for protection and guidance. She walked until her legs were about to give out, when suddenly, she saw the edge of the forest. Elated, she sprinted out of the woods and looked up at the moon, full and beautiful. 

"'Thank you, moon!' She cried out, 'thank you for guiding me! I promise I will pray to you forever.' She fell to her knees and wept. As she wept, she saw a bright light appear in front of her. Allura looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She was radiant, and glowed like the full moon. 

"'I am glad to see that you live,' the woman said. 'I am the spirit of the moon, and you are the first to pray to me in eons.' She held her hand out and helped Allura to her feet. 

"'Thank you for helping me,' Allura replied, 'I ran from a terrible life. I am just seeking comfort and safety.' 

'Then join me in the heavens, and we can be together for eternity.' The moon spirit touched her hand to Allura's cheek, and turned her into a cluster of stars that travels the skies next to the moon. And in the night sky, they were together for eternity."

Fenris stared at Hawke with wide eyes. "Hawke, that was . . . incredible."

"My father would always tell me that one. It was my favorite."

"It's very beautiful. I can't imagine spending eternity with someone special. It's a privilege nobody can have." Fenris squeezed Hawke's hand. 

"It is." Hawke turned and met Fenris's gaze. "I know I don't deserve eternity, but I want to give you my whole life. Even if I end up executed soon." 

"I know what you mean." 

"When this is all over," Hawke said quietly," if we can find a moment of peace, I want to be yours. I want to marry you."

Fenris laid quiet for a little while. He looked upwards and closed his eyes. 

"I would like nothing more. I want to be yours, too." 

"I promise you this. I promise that no matter how far away you are, I will always find you again. We will always find our way back to each other." Hawke rolled onto his side to face Fenris.

"That's very . . . " Fenris trailed off, then rolled to face Hawke. "Noble." 

"You are a constellation all on your own. And I will follow you."

"Did Varric give you that line? It sounds like something he would write." Fenris shook his head and laughed with kind sincerity. 

"Maybe. That doesn't mean it isn't true." Hawke grinned. 

"Well, then you can be my moon. Is that what you want to hear?" Fenris asked, and gently pressed his forehead against Hawke's. 

"You know it is," he replied, "and I'll thank you for playing along."

Fenris laughed shook his head. "You're an idiot," he said, then kissed Hawke. He slid his hand onto Hawke's back and pulled him close. Hawke smiled and pulled away a little bit, before resting his head against Fenris's forehead. 

"We should move the pelt under the tent." Hawke sat up before Fenris's hand grabbed his. 

"Let it rain," Fenris replied, "I'm not done with you yet." He pulled Hawke back down and kissed him again.


End file.
